goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Night in Terror Tower/TV episode
"A Night in Terror Tower" is the sixteenth and seventieth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. Part one and two premiered on February 26, 1996, on Fox in prime time as a one hour special. Cast * R.L. Stine as Himself / Host * Kathryn Short as Sue * Corey Sevier as Eddie * Robert Collins as Lord High Executioner * Diego Matamoros as Morgred * Peter Messaline as Mr. Starkes * Les Porter as Hotel Clerk * Michael Polley as Cab Driver * Robert Latimer Cornell a.k.a. Robert Latimer as Maitre d' * Robert Buck as Security Guard * Frank Nakashima as Japanese Man * Michael Woods as Reading Guard * Ann Holloway as Peasant Woman * Bathsheba Garnett as Old Crone * Arnie Hardt as German Man * Deborah Lobban as Elderly Woman * Jayne Eastwood as Woman in Line * Daniel Levinson as Waiter * J. Craig Sandy as Guard * Shirley Josephs as Haggard Woman * Jared Wall as Medieval Boy * Sophie Bennett as Medieval Girl Blurb Sue and her brother, Eddie, on vacation in London, take a tour of Terror Tower, a scary prison and torture chamber from medieval times. The guide tells the group a horrifying tale of a young prince and princess sentenced to execution in the Tower in the 15th century. Then strange things begin to happen: Sue and Eddie are the only ones to notice the ghoulish wax figures moving as if they were real . . . and ghostly images call out warnings to them. Suddenly, Eddie and Sue find themselves separated from the group! Who is that spooky guide dressed in black? What kind of strange, old English money has suddenly replaced their own? And why can't Eddie and Sue remember their last name—or where their parents are? These questions haunt them as they travel back in time to the middle ages—trying to escape the fate meant for the young prince and princess in the evil Terror Tower. Differences from the book * The climax is different. The kids are taken to be executed and at first they face death with dignity, but Edward manages to save them by grabbing the stones. * While the book lacked a twist, the episode has one where it is revealed that the Executioner followed them to the past. *The Executioner, also known as the Man in Black, does not follow Eddie and Sue around the tower; he poses as a wax figure in the corridor next to the Torture Chamber. *In the episode, it is bats — not rats — which stop the Executioner during the chase in the sewers. *The episode has two extra scenes where a ghostly image of Mordred tries to warn the kids to go away. *When the kids return to the present in the book, the tour guide is an unnamed woman. In the episode, it is Mr. Starkes. *The episode does not reveal the names of the prince and princess who vanished prior to the reveal of the kids being the prince and princess. *The man the kids meet when they first escape the executioner is a bit more antagonistic to them. Home Media Trivia *The VHS release for The Haunted Mask features a behind the scenes sneak peek for A Night in Terror Tower, which was hosted by the episode's co-star, Corey Sevier. *Kathryn Short (Sue) played Sabrina in the series premiere, "The Haunted Mask" and its sequel, "Haunted Mask II". *Corey Sevier (Eddie) played Ryan in Season 4's Cry of the Cat. *Diego Matamoros (Morgred) played the voice of the shadow figure in season four's "The Ghost Next Door". *The closing credits for the second television episode had a very fitting medieval version of the theme. However, they were exclusive to this television episode and were not featured on the previous one. **This was also the first of three different closing credit themes, with the second being "Bad Hare Day" and the third being "The Headless Ghost". Gallery Characters Sue Morgan 001 - A Night in Terror Tower.jpg|Sue Morgan EddieMorganTV.png|Eddie Morgan TheLordHighExecutionerTV.png|The Lord High Executioner MorgredTV.png|Morgred Mr.StarkesTV.png|Mr. Starkes HotelClerk(ANITT)TV.png|Hotel Clerk CabDriver(ANITT)TV.png|Cab Driver MaitreD'(ANITT)TV.png|Maitre d' SecurityGuard(ANITT)TV.png|Security Guard JapaneseMan(ANITT)TV.png|Japanese Man ReadingGuard(ANITT)TV.png|Reading Guard PeasantWomen(ANITT)TV.png|Peasant Woman OldCrone(ANITT)TV.png|Old Crone GermanMan(ANITT)TV.png|German Man ElderlyWoman(ANITT)TV.png|Elderly Woman WomanInLine(ANITT)TV.png|Woman in Line Waiter(ANITT)TV.png|Waiter Guard(ANITT)TV.png|Guard HaggardWoman(ANITT)TV.png|Haggard Woman MedievalBoy(ANITT)TV.png|Medieval Boy MedievalGirl(ANITT)TV.png|Medieval Girl Scenes File:Nightinterrortower 1.jpg|Mr. Starkes File:Nightinterrortower 2.jpg|Sue and Eddie Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 1.59.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 1.59.50 pm.png File:Nightinterrortower 3.jpg File:Nightinterrortower 4.jpg File:Nightinterrortower 5-0.jpg|Morgred File:Nightinterrortower 6.jpg|Prince and Princess File:Nightinterrortower 7.jpg|Back to normal Sneak peek promo Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes